The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Inserting and manipulating thin elements within living bodies or other objects allows for ever-improving types of analysis, diagnosis, and treatment of those bodies or objects with minimally invasive techniques. By way of two examples, endoscopic imaging and catherization treatments have enabled evaluation and treatment of numerous internal lesions without invasive surgery.
Electrosurgical techniques also provide for minimally invasive therapies by selectively applying electrical current to selected tissues. Electrosurgical techniques involve extending one or more electrodes through an orifice or a small incision to a desired location within a body, then applying a radio frequency (“RF”) electric current to the electrodes to coagulate and/or ablate tissue at that location. Monopolar electrosurgical instruments only entail use of one electrode that interacts with a neutral electrode, which is likewise connected to the body of a patient. A bipolar electrosurgical instrument typically includes a user interface used for positioning two electrodes, which may include a distal electrode and a proximal electrode.
Positioning one or two electrodes at the desired location is an important part of such electrosurgical treatments. Moving and holding electrodes in place, particularly when more than one electrode has to be moved or held independently of another electrode, may present a challenge for the medical personnel directing the treatment.